Confirmation
by ruin-me-dramione
Summary: Written on request. Draco and Hermione's pre-wedding conversation. Oneshot.


_A small tiny story I wrote for a friend on tumblr. Her request was for Draco and Hermione's wedding with a bit of sin :)_

 **Confirmation**

The blue fabric filled almost the entire room. It wasn't even quite blue – it was flowing and glimmering, looking like water and a nebula all at once, containing a bit of every colour. There were tons of it, and yet it seemed so light and weightless – like it could be ripped apart with a whiff of wind.

In the middle of this cloud of a dress sat a girl, whose ochre skin looked like an island in between the blue waters of the ocean.

She placed her hands on her knees and bowed her head, letting glistening gemstones in massive, wild hair of hers fall to her face.

There was a knock on the door and she gave a small start.

 _Quiet. Maybe they'll go away._

One more knock, more persistent.

 _I'm not here._

"I'm gonna come in either way, so you might as well answer the damn door" came a voice.

She huffed and rolled her eyes, though with a tiny smile.

"Come in then"

"Thank you" said a blonde, tall man, closing the door behind him.

He looked her over and a wide grin spread on his face.

"You shouldn't see me beforehand, you know"

"Is that another one of your muggle traditions?"

"Yes" she responded defiantly, cocking her head.

"Too bad then"

He walked over to her, trying not to crush the dress, and plumped on the floor beside her.

"What's up, Hermione? Everyone is waiting for you. I don't know for how much longer the guests are gonna believe that you lost your special garter belt"

"Oh my stars – really? You really told everyone that's why I am late?"

"No, relax" he chuckled, and hugged her shoulders "Pansy has everything under control"

"Poor Pansy" she covered her face with her hands, white nail varnish standing out on her olive skin.

"She's doing fine, you know how much she likes to be the center of attention"

"Yeah"

They were quite for some time, and he gently caressed her naked shoulder.

"So, will you tell me what's wrong or not?"

"Do I have to?"

"Well" he glanced at the door "We're sort of on the clock here"

She laughed, bitterly.

"Draco, I don't want to do this"

The blonde's expression didn't change, but he stiffened, and took her hand.

"Tell me more"

"What's more to tell? I _don't want_ to do this"

"After a year of planning, two years of courting, almost a year of me chasing you around and two school years of kissing under stairs and you slapping me afterward – I'd think you owe me a bit more of an explanation"

She rolled her eyes.

"It's not like I don't love you or don't want to be with you..."

"Right, you just want to cancel our wedding twenty minutes into the ceremony. Which, by the way, you have yet to show up for"

"Draco"

"I'm listening, my love" he inclined his head and kissed her fingers "Continue"

"I just… I don't know who we're doing this for, you know?"

"I thought you wanted this. I know I do"

"I do want this! But Draco, we're still a nuisance in society, you know that. People talk so much behind our backs. A few weeks ago I was out with Pansy and Ginny, and these witches near us at the cafe started laughing and I heard them discussing our wedding, and something about how Pansy tortured me in school..."

"Wow" he put a strand of her untamed hair behind her ear and pressed his lips to her collarbone "Did you hex them or were Ginny and Pansy fighting for the honours?"

"No, we just went away. I was to upset to do anything"

"Hermione, why does it even matter? Do you really care what some silly witches out there think of us? Do you, truly? Because people will gossip about anything, and we're the best subject ever"

"All right, and what of your parents?"

"What of them? Mum's out there making sure nobody moves, and dad's entertaining your relatives"

"Really, Lucius Malfoy is entertaining my muggle relatives?"

"Yes, and did you think he'd keep them at an arms length and sprinkle them with water?" Draco was starting to get a little irritated, but he tried to collect himself for her sake "I know you're scared. But is it really a thing to be scared of? Aren't you the same witch that charmed the whole Malfoy clan with your wit and lawful arrogance and swore to change the world?"

She looked up at him, her eyes uncertain.

"You've changed so much already, Hermione"

She reached up to him for a kiss, and he gladly embraced her small form.

She instantly felt safe and warm in his arms, the starchy fabric of his black suit scrooping towards her dress.

He smelled like pine and chocolate cake.

"Did you ruin the frosting on our wedding cake?" she asked into his chest.

"Of course I did" he answered, kissing her temple.

"Draco" she drew in a shaky breath "We'll always be together, will we? You'll protect me from those who still think I'm muddying the pureblood gene pool?"

"Certainly" he pulled her back a bit to look at her face "And I know you'll gnash the throats of those who even doubt us"

She still looked apprehensive, though much calmer. His look was hard and unbending.

"I am not scared of marrying you, Hermione Granger. I love you, like no man has ever loved a woman. And I will hold your hand and guide you through life, through everything this shitty world throws at us"

She furrowed her brow and solemnly nodded. He smiled at her and pulled her close for a kiss.

Draco relaxed at the touch of her lips on his and her small hands on his shoulders, and began to fall into an arousing haze. He started kissing her more passionately, and squeezed her in his arms, his hands slowly descending down her back.

"Draco" Hermione gasped, barely freeing her mouth "What are you doing?"

"We're late as it is" he lightly bit down on her neck "Nobody will notice ten more minutes"

"Is now really the time though?" she asked, incredulously, while he was gently laying her down on her back, her dress a feather bed for his intentions.

"Yes!" he said firmly, looking her right in the eye " _Now_ is the time, Hermione. I want you to know, to feel how I love you. I want you to be sure that you want this"

"Oh, and this is the way..."

He rolled his eyes with a smile and lunged at her lips, making her be quite as a benefit.

She gave up, not that she minded too much, and hugged him tight.

His hands were already under her dress, and as he found her lacy knickers he smiled into her mouth, pressing himself harder into her body.

He moved the fabric and touched her wet center, her shiver and a pleased moan – his reward. He felt her hand move down his chest and stomach, falter a bit at the belt and dive into his quickly unzipped pants.

"Draco!" she whispered loudly in his ear, as she understood that her groom was wearing no underwear.

He laughed a low, hungry, self-pleased laughter, and it made her mind do a somersault.

"I predicted impatience" he purred into her ear, and gently licked the earlobe. She breather out and moved her hand forward underneath his clothes.

Five minutes into their play, sweaty and insane from lust, they both jumped, gripping each other simultaneously, as someone knocked on the door.

"Hermione?" came Harry's voice "Are you coming out of there? The guests are getting restless, and we also can't find Draco"

"Be right there" barked Draco and Hermione's eyes dilated in horror.

"Why?!" she whispered, looking up at him, still holding on to him and loosing herself in his thrusts.

"Why not?" he asked, showing her his carnivorous grin "We _are_ getting married today"

"Yes" she agreed, clasping her legs behind his back.

He groaned quietly, and inclined his head towards her lips again.

"Yes. As soon as we're finished."


End file.
